Chuck vrs Casey's Blowup
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Casey sitting alone in his apartment had finally had enough of the pain he saw Chuck and Sarah were in because of their feelings for each other. He was going to fix things once and for all. He knew they deserved to be together and to hell with Beckman or the Government telling him otherwise. They were his partners , but more importantly they were his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vrs Casey's blow up:**

 **Casey was sitting in his apartment sipping on his beloved Jonny Walker Black, feeling more than abit upset over his two partners. He had grown fond of Sarah and Chuck , he had never had two people that he had become closer to than them. But deep down he knew that it was painful for them to love each other deeply but because of the Beckman and Agency rules it was hard for them to openly express it. As a result they were hurting each other because of the frustration each felt. Well John Casey had suffered enough, tonight he was going to let his long restrained 'LADY FEELINGS' out to both his partners. He picked up his phone and paged both Sarah and Chuck to come ASAP to his place. Casey knew Sarah had gone out with Carina which was good since Carina also needed a talking to.**

 **Chuck who had been in his apartment came first and knocked on Casey's door.**

" **What's wrong Casey it sounded important?" Chuck asked.**

" **It is Bartowski but we need to wait for Walker to arrive." Casey replied.**

" **Couldn't you just tell me now , Casey? Things are not going to well with Sarah and I right now." Chuck answered back.**

" **No, Bartowski sit your ass down because what I have to tell you is very important"**

" **OK, Casey." Chuck more than a little nervous saying.**

 **A half hour past and another knock came and Sarah entered Casey's apartment with Carina. She spotted Chuck sitting there and quickly averted her eyes not to let Chuck see that she obviously missed seeing him. John Casey quickly closed his front door and walked over to his desk where his surveillance equipment was and hit a button and all hell broke loose . Bars came down over the windows and doors and a total lock down came into effect in the apartment. His three quests were more than surprised and asked in unison, "Casey what the fuck is going on?"**

" **I am glad I have your undivided attention, I need to speak with you three and I have a total lock down to this apartment. No surveillance, no video monitoring, we can all speak openly and freely. What I am is f- pissed and I need to get my anger our before I literally pull out a gun and shot you all in the ass. Now shut up all three of you and listen to me for once. "**

 **Chuck and Sarah knew for John to take these measures he was pissed, but for Carina she was more aroused at the strong measures Casey had taken at this moment.**

 **I know that you Chuck, and you as well Walker love each other! Please don't try and deny it because I already know the truth! What I am is fed up with how stupid you both are not fighting to be together. Let me tell you both something, I don't know of two people who deserve to be together than you both. I see how you pine for each other and mop around when you miss being together than the two of you. Chuck answer me this question and don't lie because I will know!"**

" **Do you love Sarah?"**

 **Chuck was taken aback by Casey's bluntness and directness and was blushing at being caught.**

" **Well do you Chuck, now is the time to man up Chuck, NO Lies, No Secrets!"**

" **WELL!"**

" **Yes, Casey I love her!" Chuck lowered his head unwilling to look into Sarah's eyes unsure if she would rip him one for finally telling her his feeling in front of everyone.**

 **Casey then questioned Chuck further, "When did you know Chuck that you loved her?"**

" **I knew when she first looked in my eyes, I saw those eyes and her smile I felt I must be in a dream or hit the lottery because I could not imagine an angel like her could every swop down from heaven to speak to me and even want to spent time with me. But when she lighted at my corny jokes and the look she gave me that I could be her personal baggage handler I knew she was the one. But I-."**

" **But what Chuck, I felt underserving of her, such a beautiful and smart and caring woman , and me just a Nerd working at the Buy-More. Then when Carina told me that Sarah and Bryce had been together I really felt like a looser."**

 **Sarah at this time saw her eyes water hearing Chuck admonish himself over having feelings for her, it saddened her hearing him down about himself.**

" **Casey then addressed Chuck again but this time to let Sarah know about what happened in Prague. "Chuck did Sarah ask you to run with her?"**

" **Yes"**

" **But I know you didn't, why? "Asked Casey.**

" **Because the General found out and told me 2 days I was going to meet Sarah, that if I ran she would put a BURN notice out on Sarah. She threatened me with the only thing she could to get me to do what she wanted. She threatened to kill Sarah if I ran and I told her to let me just turn her down but not kill her. I couldn't let Sarah get hurt because of me, I love her too much and felt bad that I had to hurt her to save her. If I ever have a choice it would always be to protect Sarah. That is why I stopped Flashing and got kicked out of Spy School, because of the guilt I felt hurting Sarah.**

 **Sarah's tears opened up as the revelation of what Chuck had to endure for her, how his pain cause him not only to stop flashing but how he had been used by the government and Beckman. Her anger toward her bosses only grew the more she realized how they manipulated them both.**

 **Casey turned to Sarah, "Walker you hear how Chuck feels, now Walker no more F-Walls! Tell him, be honest and stop this BS you have been doing. Do you love Chuck!" more a statement than a question coming from Casey's mouth.**

 **Sarah wanted to speak but the Agent side kept her from speaking, but finally the resolve overcame her fear and she uttered it finally," Yes, Yes I love him!"**

 **Chuck finally raised his head and looked into Sarah's eyes which had tears flowing like a river and her pent up emotions broke her many walls she had erected within her. She ran to him and ssat on his lap and her arms went around his neck as they pulled each other into a kiss, tender and then growing more passionate .**

" **Hey you two, I ain't doe yet, "Casey turned to Carina and looking into her eyes spoke firmly.**

" **Carina why did you try and seduce Chuck and then tell him about Bryce and Sarah?"**

 **Carina tried to pass it off with one of her off color jokes but soon saw the resolve of /Casey and his Anger. "To be honest Case, I was jealous of Sarah! I saw how Chuck adored her and saw the affection her had for her and I was jealous, I never had such a caring man to love me. I saw the way Chuck always put Sarah's needs before his own. I saw him open the door for her. Putting his jacket on her when he saw her be cold. I even saw how he would look deeply into her eyes and not try to sneak a peek at her assets. I even saw when they had fixed me up with Morgan when Sarah touched the back of his neck how aroused he became and the goosebumps that formed on his arms. I was jealous that she found a man who was totally adoring of her even though she was a spy and was an assassin as well. He didn't care he just was in love with Sarah. But when he turned me down I knew, no one had even turned me down for sex before, I knew that what he felt for Sarah was real. I was jealous , I'm sorry Sarah."**

 **Sarah Walker hearing that from her friend forgave her and gave her a hug understanding that for a spy finding true love was a treasure beyond measure.**

 **Casey turned to Sarah , and said firmly," Sarah you are the best partner I have ever had, but you are a fool!"**

 **Sarah was taken aback, "What?"**

" **Yes Sarah you are so stupid that her you have a man who truly loves you and you are not going to ever find someone as loving of caring as Chuck in your life. But what makes you even more foolish is to think that this was only your fight. One thing I have come to understand working with you is that Chuck considers all of us Family! Before I took this assignment Sarah I had resigned myself to being alone for the rest of my life. When I became a Spy Sarah I gave it all up for country and duty. I have no wife, no children, and when I die no one who would shed a tear at the loss of John Casey. I sit here at night drinking myself to death, pruning my bonsai tree, and eating a friggin pot pie alone. But being here Bartowski claimed us both as not only his partners, friends, but as part of his family. Do you understand Sarah, we don't have to be alone anymore.**

 **Turning toward Carina before she could answer, "Yes, even you Carina are part of the Family, but please don't make me regret that decision ok!"**

 **Casey could only hear the squeal of delight from Carinas mouth as she ran up and gave Casey a big hug.**

" **Now Walker, as a family we fight as a family together, you and Chuck are not alone and I won't stand by and let you two screw this up ok. So I want you two to go home together, talk , love each other , but know that we are here fight for you.**

 **Then Casey lowered his head and said something so softly it was barely audible but Chuck caught it.**

" **What did you say Casey? "Jokingly egging him on**

 **Casey shot a blaring gaze at chuck and repeated "I SAID I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!"**

 **But added for Chucks benefit, "Bartowski if you ever repeat that to another soul I will bury you alive with Honey over your head and let the ants have at you. I swear Chuck!"**

 **Sarah, Chuck , and Carina all laughed at Casey's comment and each swore that no one would ever know about John Casey finally letting his lady feelings out to play.**

 **Casey then spoke to the three of them and stated," Tonight we rest, but tomorrow we plan or mission of dealing with the General .OK But making them realize that you both need each other as well."**

 **The group was about to leave when Chuck asked a question of Casey. "Can I ask you Casey how I can understand Sarah better I feel I just screw things up with her."**

 **Casey took a deep breath and looked Chuck in the eyes, "Well Chuck you need to be more patient with Sarah and stop trying to push her before she is ready. Sarah loves you numb nuts that is a fact not conjecture here. But you need to understand her and understand her life as a spy. "**

 **Casey looked at Sarah looking at her eyes as if asking permission from her to speak what she could not. Sarah dropped her head solemnly understanding that it was ok to continue.**

 **"Chuck you know Sarah is special but you have to understand what pain she had to endure in her life. You know about her Father and his issues. You know that he pulled her from one town, one school after another, Sarah had no home, no roots. Do you think that was easy on her growing up?" Casey stated.**

 **"Well no it must have not been. "Chuck replied in earnest.**

 **"Well Sarah never had the normal life you had even though you suffered as well, but at least you had Ellie and Morgan in your life. Sarah had no one in hers, she had too bear all that alone, No one to comfort her, no one to hold her when she cried herself to sleep. Sarah also has never been in love before, Chuck. At least never before now, you are the first man Sarah has ever loved. Sarah is basically an emotional virgin, sure she has had sex before but it was always a mechanical act devoid of emotion or feeling. It was just like getting a back rub to relieve stress to a spy. If you really paid attention to her you would see how she blushes when you call her name , or when you touch her the goosebumps on her arms, or when you kiss her the sheer look of passion in her eyes. "**

 **Sarah at this point became very sheepish that her NSA partner had been so observant how she acted around Chuck. "Sarah please don't take it wrong, I am a spy and I don't want you to be reassigned from Chuck. You are good to him and he makes you as happy as he makes you. I see how you two mop when the other is not around. I care about the two of you, shezzz my damm lady feelings again."**

 **The sound of laughter filled his apartment as Chuck, Sarah , and Carina laughed at Casey's remark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blowout chapter 2**

 **The team met in Castle but Carina was kept outside until the briefing with Beckman was completed in case extra ammo was needed.**

 **General Beckman addressed the Team," Good morning Team addressing Casey and Walker", but leaving Chuck out of her greeting.**

 **Casey addressing the General," Excuse me General, but Bartowski is as much a vital member of this team as any of us."**

 **Instead of Greeting Chuck all she did was give him a look with her eyes, which got both Sarah and Casey more than abit hot under the collar. But before Sarah could speak Casey brought out the big guns. "General, I realize you have never had a likeness toward Bartowski, but your open distain is inappropriate toward an important member of this team. I realize that his issue of being unable to flash has been problematic. But since returning to this team we have corrected the problem with Chuck being unable to flash. He is now flashing, but more importantly discovered the reason he was made inoperative in the first place. "**

" **Wait one moment the Intersect is operational again?" the general replied .**

" **Yes General Chuck is functional again once the reason he stopped working was established." Casey replying to the General's question.**

" **What was the problem if I may ask?".**

" **Well the problem was you fucking threatening Chuck with the termination of Sarah Walker!"**

 **For the first time the General saw the serious determination in John Casey's eyes , but the look that this was one man you dare not piss off. She however had done just that, and knew his very dangerous reputation.**

 **General when you and Graham gave me the Kill order on Bartowski some year ago when the previous intersect you were building, I tried to talk you out of it. But you threatened to replace me and send in another person. As a matter of honor I , felt it was my duty to do the right thing by Chuck. He had been serving his country honorably. But now you threaten him again by the one person he had a close connection to and that was Sarah Walker.**

" **Charles Bartowski is an honorable man who loves not only his country, but loves Sarah Walker and I will everything in my power to protect them. I find it dishonorable that you stoop so low as to threaten him in such a manner. Agent Walker has also served her nation with honor and has fought to keep Bartowski safe and I stand to fight alongside of her"**

" **How dare you address a superior officer in this manner I could have you court-martialed!"**

" **Yes you could but not before I left a blood bath in your wake, I have sworn to protect Sarah, Chuck and his family from anyone who would harm them. I have also enacted certain measures to protect my team from harm. I have contacted the President who I have a direct line to, the joint chiefs, the Department of Justice. I have also contact many who I have honorable served with on the Seals, Army Rangers, Delta Force. Not only will they leave LA a crater when we are done protecting Bartowski and his family but I have arranged for the national media to obtain information about your actions to murder a US citizen and his girlfriend and family for your own nefarious reasons. You should be getting a phone call from the President in a short while to show you I mean business. "**

 **Colonel Casey have you become so compromised that you have lost your mind/" General Beckman asked.**

" **If by compromised you mean that I would protect this man and his right to love the woman of his dreams. I must answer "YES". General I have sacrificed much to protect this country from people who would do it harm. I never thought I would have to fight my own government to protect the sovereign rights of Chuck against that same government. He never asked for any of this General. But when called he stood up and honorable answered her call for country. Now you pervert it by treating him no better than you treat us when we no longer have a use. Sarah Walker, the Ice Queen, Graham's Wild card Enforcer the same woman who served her country with honor, a woman who would bring nightmares to many is loved and loves Chuck Bartowski. They want the right to live and pursue the happiness many of us Agents have denied ourselves. They deserve to have that right without prejudice, from you or this government.**

 **Because of Sarah and Chuck I now know what it truly means to have a family, and a family to fight for. I am ready to die for them if I must.**

 **Chuck and Sarah at this point were speechless at Casey since usually he was one not to say a lot, but here he was fighting for them and the right for them to be together. Carina who had been hiding listening as well came out and grabbed Casey's arm softly addressed the General as well.**

" **Listen General why are you risking so much for something so trivial. Chuck and Sarah have never put a mission at risk, but you have been a hard-ass trying to screw it all up because your panties are in a twist because they love each other. Maybe you and Roan Montgomery should stop your playing around and get serious since you two love each other as well. " Carina countered.**

 **General Diane Beckman could only try to hide her obvious blush when Roans name was mentioned.**

" **Come on General everyone in the Intelligence community know how hot you are for Roan, maybe if you stop playing games and rock that man's world and grind him abit you would feel better, General. "Carina continued.**

 **At that very moment General Beckman's office phone rang. The team could hear her tone change abruptly as all they heard was "Yes Sir!, and No Sir Mr. President.". General Beckman quickly excused herself and told the team that she would be contacting them in 10 minutes time.**

 **Chuck replied, "Well that went well I think!".**

 **Sarah gave him an elbow to his ribs as a way of saying behave yourself honey.**

 **Back in Washington D.C.**

 **President Yesler spoke to General Diane Beckman and was more than upset with her. General I received a call today from Colonel John Casey he is a good friend and we served together in the Gulf. I am more than abit upset that a termination order had been placed on Charles Bartowski and then Agent Sarah Walker to get him to comply with your special project. If I understand things correctly Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker are American citizens and this country does not order the execution of loyal citizens General. I have been briefed by the Joint Chiefs and this Intersect project you head. Mr. Bartowski has been more than abit cooperative trying to help us defend against Fulcrum and the Ring. He deserves out thanks and cooperation instead of being threatened. I expect that changes be done immediately or else you will find yourself in a 6x4 cell for disregarding the rights of an American Citizen. Who by the way has gone out of his way to help you repeatedly."**

" **Yes Sir Mr. President, "answered the General.**

" **General I realize the tremendous pressure you are under and I want to help you and your team. I have read the reports and their record of success is amazing. So from now on you report directly to me and this office. Also I want to speak to them as well. Please arrange for a joint conference call with me so I can talk to them via video conferencing. Can you arrange that General?"**

" **Yes Mr. President I will would tomorrow be alright with you, Sir?"**

" **Yes Sir!"**

 **As she got off the phone Diane Beckman could only worry that she had gone too far forcing chuck to her will and now the piper needed to get paid.**

 **She thought to herself would her ass be on the cutting block with this screw up on her part?**

" **OH BOY", she thought to herself**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth revealed**

 **Carina was next to Casey when he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. Looking her straight in her eyes she saw his anger and fierce determination directed at her. She tried to pull away but was met with him grabbing her even tighter and making her sit down. Chuck and Sarah saw the look in his eyes and could only mouth O_M_G.**

" **Carina now for you, don't think you are getting out of my little talk. Chuck and Sarah had theirs now for you. "Roared Casey.**

 **Carina tried to get up and leave but was met with his fierce gaze and a finger forcing her back into her seat.**

" **Carina, please don't get me wrong I care about you as much as Walker and Bartowski. But you piss me off when you debase yourself and act like a fucking prostitute much of the time. I know why you do it you are afraid just like Sarah from letting people see the real you. You're afraid of getting hurt! Afraid of actually feeling something real , and in turn getting someone to actually love you for who you are. So you put on this fucking act to push people away, Carina. Carina you are better than this, you are better and more special than you give yourself credit for. "Casey bellowed.**

 **For the first time they could see Carina slowly break down as the tears filled her eyes. She sat shaking and shivering in her chair as the tears became a river of emotion, not fake ones either.**

" **Carina, you mean a lot to me!" Casey stated emphatically. "I care about you and in my own way, and may God have mercy on my soul, I Love you."**

 **For the first time Carina raised her head with tears running down her face looked into Casey's gruff face. "You Love me?" Almost not willing to believe what he had just said to her.**

" **Yes, I do Carina you are a pain in my ass but you're my pain in the ass! Do you think I wouldn't mouth off at you if I didn't love you? Carina I hurt when you lower yourself from being the real you. I know the things you have to do for the cover but when you put yourself down and go all the way it hurts me to see you do that to yourself. You are the most beautiful woman I know and smart and tough, and in the words of Charles Irving Bartowski YOU ARE A KICKASS NINJA GIRL! LOL. But your my kickass ninja and I love when you truly smile.**

 **Chuck and Sarah at this point picked both their jaws off the floor, hearing John Casey profess her feelings for Carina. Even more shocked when she jumped up and kissed him on the lips.**

 **Chuck turned to Sarah, "Honey what color is the sky? And the sun rises in the East, Right?"**

" **Yes Chuck? Why?" Sarah replied.**

" **UHHH just checking were are still on planet earth!" Chuck answered back.**

 **Casey saw the looks her was getting from Chuck and Sarah and for the first time blushed. Being the first time either of them had ever seen the NSA agent blush in recorded history by their recollection.**

" **What are you two fucking staring at! What I can't be in love, I wasn't hatched you know!" Casey countered and giving a happy grunt kissing Carina forcibly.**

 **Everyone just laughed loudly at the back and forth banter and seeing Casey being lathered with quite obvious signs of real affection from their DEA Friend.**

 **Sarah nudged Chuck in his side saying, "Who would have guessed that Carina really had feeling for Casey's Shamrocks after all! The giving a hearty wet laugh .**


End file.
